


Determined Flames Dancing in the Void

by Meh (KrisTheCook)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Genderfluid Chara, Genderfluid Frisk (Undertale), Kind of..., Narrator Chara (Undertale), Non-Binary Grimm, Non-Binary Little Ghost/Lord of Shade, Past Character Death, Post-Delicate Flower Ending (Hollow Knight), Post-Grimm Troupe Ritual, Temporary Character Death, what did you expect with these two games?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisTheCook/pseuds/Meh
Summary: After many hardships and loses the Knight, otherwise known as Little Ghost, with the help of Grimmchild, has finally defeated the pantheon of Hallownest, ended Radiance's infection, and ascended. However, one simple action, giving a beautiful pale flower to a large bug, has left Grimmchild and their parent trapped in infinite darkness.Grimmchild is freed with the help of Ghost turned Shade, but they vow to go back and free their parent as well. But it might be a little difficult as they have to deal with a child playing at being a vessel, two or three? skeletons, nightmares everywhere, time loops, and many other things. Things were so much easier in the Nightmare realm...Will a child god, a child spirit, and a literal child be able to stop the rewinding clock and give everyone they love a happy ending?





	1. Prologue - Parent and Child in Shadow

Dark…

Darker...

Yet Darker…

That is all the Child could see, if this could even be called seeing. This absence of everything, of all senses. Nothing to see but the infinite darkness that stretch out all around them. No feeling of wind against their wings or the constant warmth that emanates from their Heart. The Child could no longer smell their own brimstone sent or the sent of wilderness that their parent had. Most concerning for the Child, is the lack of the constant, steady beat of their Heart in their ears or chest. 

Their Heart was always there, just on the edge of their senses. However, in this nothing, the Heart was drowned out. They _ knew _ that the Heart was still beating, strong and in no danger of faltering. Just as they _ knew _ that this nothing was a part of them. The Shadow that danced and combined with their Flame.

They had nothing to fear from this nothing, so they sat in wait for whatever was going to happen to happen. 

They waited for an indeterminable amount of time. In this place time passed non-linearly, much like their realm of Nightmare and their sister’s realm of Dream, and it felt like they were in this limbo for, simultaneously, a mere minute and eternity. However, they are patient. A trait learned through multiple lifetimes.

This patience was rewarded when, eventually, they began to feel movement from the nothing. They felt the nothing begin to make tiny motions, much like a grub trying to wiggle for the first time or like someone who had slept for a very long time attempting to get their limbs to cooperate. 

The moving nothing stirred something in the Child’s mind. It took some time for the Child to grasp this knowledge, as it always did when they were at this stage. Their brain simply could not handle everything they knew without getting overwhelmed. However, whatever was in their mind concerning the nothing was buried deep, and they struggled to dig for the information.

They were still grasping at this elusive knowledge when the nothing stopped testing its movement, and even when it turned its sight to the Child, they were still struggling.

Yet, as soon as this being cupped a hand as dark as the nothing all around them and stared at the Child with eight eyes, glowing bright white in contrast to the swallowing black that is everything that it is, the Child knew two things for a fact. Knew because they were still Nightmare even if reduced.

Knew that this being, cradling them like something precious, was Void. The Lord of Shade. 

Knew that Shade Lord was their parent. Perhaps not in thought, but in being, in Void Heart. Their parent was giving Void focus, mind, and heart. They were integral to this being’s awakening.

The Child could feel what Shade Lord projected around them. Regret and sadness, thankfulness, joy and happiness, and so much more; a menagerie of emotions new to Void if not their Heart. 

Then impressions began to project into the Child’s mind. A wall, impassable. Shade Lord couldn’t leave, but there was a rip. Allowing some of their being to leak through. Not enough for themself, but it was enough for the Child to slip through.

Shade didn’t want to be alone in their aspect, but they would not keep the Child here against their will. The being of Void also wanted to thank the Child for all they did to help Shade’s Heart in their journey. The least Shade Lord could do, they thought with their newly developed mind, was to free the Child of the oppressive darkness that made up their being as well as their surroundings.

However, the Child did not want to leave this being, that their parent had become a part of, to absolute isolation. They felt the phantoms of an aching loneliness born from a bygone era, before they split their being. The Child didn’t want Shade Lord to feel that. They didn’t want anyone to feel that, and suspect that, that same loneliness was what drove their sister to the brink. They didn’t want Shade Lord to fall prey to that same madness after everything their parent did to stop Radiance's own insanity.

Although, it did not matter what the Child thought or wanted as Shade Lord had made up their mind. They would not have the Child grow up in the Void with nothing to do nor see, nothing to play nor discover, and no one to meet and form bonds with.

So, with trembling hands and watery eyes, Shade Lord lets the Child fall through the crack in their being that was created from ambition, arrogance, and hope.

The Child tries to flap their wings and fly back to their parent, but to no effect. The pull from the crack too strong for their young body to fight. They struggle still until they slip from the Void, hot tears falling from their eyes.

All of a sudden they hear the slow, steady beat of their Heart once again. The Void no longer drowning it out.

It is as their body burns and changes shape to fit the kingdom they are entering that they swear to find some way to free their parent from their darkness, and their Heart beats faster and hotter with their resolve.

They were DETERMINED.

***New game file, File2, created. File2 renamed to Grimm. Your file has been saved. **

**HM…**

**THIS IS CERTAINLY**

**A CHANGE OF PACE.**

**IT CERTAINLY LOOKS LIKE**

**THIS TIME THE GAME WILL BE**

**VERY,**

**VERY,**

**INTERESTING…**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH YOU ADDED INTO THE DECK,**

**LITTLE NIGHTMARE?**


	2. Interrupted Flower Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Child wakes up in a field of golden flowers. Where have we seen that before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have THOUGHTS, IDEAS, and FEELINGS about all the Grimms, the Nightmare Heart, and the troupe and those thoughts and ideas will be sprinkled into this because how vague the lore in Hollow Knight is. If any of my ideas come off as confusing don't hesitate to ask a question! I would love to expand on something if your interested! 
> 
> This is getting much more traction than I thought it would... What the heck? It's been up a few hours and I'm almost at fifty hits and ten kudos????? Just... ??????? But thank you ????? I'm really flattered especially since the first chapter wasn't that polished ???????
> 
> Edit 9/30/2019  
I was an idiot and called the mothwing cloak something different

When the Child opens their eyes it is not to the all encompassing Void, but rather to light filtering down onto them from above an open chasm. Normally, they would find it beautiful as it is not often that the sun descends so gently onto kingdoms that they visit, however, the sight only causes bitter feelings to arise in the Child. They want for the Shade Lord, by all accounts still their parent, to see this with them. They want to spend time with their parent without the threat of their sister ending all semblance of freewill in Hallownest; without the fear of being attacked at any moment; without the sadness that their parent felt due to their broken family.

There was once a time when they wanted to drag Wyrm back into the mortal realm and take him, the White Lady, Hornet, Hollow Knight, and all of the Siblings to their parent and let them be a happy family, even if the Child, themself, wasn’t part of it. But that wasn’t possible… 

However, the Child had thought, back when there was still a possibility that their parent would end their quest free and unchained, that, even if they can’t give their parent their original family, the two of them could be a small family of their own. Even though the Child would have had to leave once they grew, the would-be-family would have still had a lot of time before then. 

But then they had to get dragged into the Void. And then their parent had to be as self-sacrificial as they always were. They had changed in many aspects, but apparently that was permanent and never changing. 

Regardless, the Child is Flame and Flame is not so easily snuffed out. So the Child will find a way back to parent, and they will free the Lord of Shade. No matter what.

And to do that the Child had to figure out where they were and how they had changed when they first entered this kingdom.

It is always strange to see how a new kingdom affects their form. Usually, the ritual happens in kingdoms that share the same world as Hallownest and its surrounding kingdoms. However, the Grimm Troupe’s purpose is to collect the dying flames of any and all kingdoms, and due to their deep connection to the Nightmare realm their forms are malleable. It is useful as a way to blend in, and for when the troupe enters kingdoms whose inhabitants are reluctant to entertain those who are so obviously different.

It would not be difficult at all for the Child to change back to their original form if they so wished, but their Heart had decided that they should take this form. So they will look at how they changed and then explore this new place for a way to free their parent.

When the Child goes to rise from where they lay is the time they notice the first big change; they no longer have their wings. Looking at their hand the Child sees that their coloration has changed from the black and red of their carapace to pink, and it is squishier than their normal hand.

Their observations are cut off by their Heart providing information about their new form. They are apparently a young “human”... whatever that is. Regardless, the Child is far from being the bug they once were.

There are no reflective surfaces nearby, so the Child foregoes looking at their face and instead focuses on what they’re wearing. A red long-sleeved shirt with one black stripe, black shorts and tights, and polished brown boots. However, what really captivates the Child’s attention is the gray, tattered cloak hanging off their shoulders. Their parent’s Mothwing Cloak…

* * *

The Child is pulled from their melancholy when the sound of battle reaches their ears. They exit the field of yellow flowers they had fallen on and run down a stone hall to a giant door. The door is cracked open enough that the Child only has to squeeze through to get to the other side.

What they see when they enter the cavern is a human kneeling on the ground, hurt and surrounded by white pellets, before a laughing flower. Not the weirdest thing they had seen in their lifetimes…

The Child doesn’t allow themself any more time to think and send off a fire bat at the flower before disappearing halfway into the Nightmare realm to appear only a second later beside the kneeling human. The pellets no longer surrounding them due to the flower losing its concentration while it dodged their fire bat. The Child offers the human their hand to help them stand up, and after a second where the human stares at them in shock, they take it and shakily stand on their feet.

However, they don’t get much farther than that before the ring of pellets is back. The Child tries to think of a way to escape this encounter with the human. They can’t teleport both themself and the human due to the human having no connection to their realm, and most of their attacks require them to be close to their opponent. They doubt the same trick will work twice so they can’t teleport and leave the human alone in this ring. Thinkthinkthink!

The Child is pulled out of their rushing thoughts when the flower starts to cackle, “Hehehehe- HAHAHAHAHA! Two human souls in one day! I must be oooone lucky flower!”

The ring begins to shrink little by little, pushing the trapped two closer and closer until they are back to back. The flower goes back to laughing at its seemingly guaranteed victory, however, it is cut off by a fireball, surprisingly not created by the resident firebug turned human, hitting it and sending it into the cavern’s shadow. With the caster gone the pellets surrounding the two dissipate for a final time.

“What a terrible creature,” the one responsible for the fireball says in a reagale voice as she steps into view. A bipedal goat in a purple robe. The Child no longer has any expectations as to what the inhabitants of this kingdom will look like and wonders why they couldn’t keep their normal form. “Torturing such poor, innocent youths,” the woman continues, speaking to no one.

“Ah,” she turns her attention to the Child and human, “do not be afraid, my children.” She steps slowly forward in an attempt not to startle them and when she is in reach she places green glowing paws on their heads. The human noticeably heals from their injuries and the Child feels the strain from using such powerful magic lessen. 

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins,” the woman, Toriel, introduces herself.

“Hi! I’m Frisk,” the human speaks, much more relaxed and energetic within Toriel’s presence. The Child assumes Frisk is easy to trust and wonders if that is how they into their previous situation.

“Hello Frisk,” Toriel greets with a smile before she turns to the Child with a questioning look while Frisk does the same.

The Child contemplates. They had only ever gone by Child in the short time they have had this life, but they feel that continuing to do so would be confusing since Frisk is apparently also a child. They don’t feel ready to take their father’s name yet even though it had been theirs since he burned. However, they can’t ignore their role forever.

“...Grimm,” the Chi- Grimm says quietly, the invisible chains of their fate tightening the slightest bit as they claim their name.

Frisk grins in greeting while Toriel greets Grimm much like she did Frisk.

“I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down,” Toriel begins. “You two are the first humans to come here in a long time,” she has a sad, haunted look on her face, that Grimm knows has to do with Nightmare come Reality, when she said that. “I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here,” she resolved.

Toriel begins to walk to the door on the other side of the room when she says, “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Frisk begins to walk behind Toriel without a second thought, but Grimm hesitates before following at a slower pace. They had no other leads, so they may as well see where this led.


	3. Guided Through the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Grimm get to know each other while being guided through the Ruins by Toriel. Will someone be left out? Or will they be included?  
New bonds are formed and questions arise that Grimm may not want the answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much later than I wanted it to be. This also isn't all of the Ruins, or all of the tutorial with Toriel. But I didn't want to leave you guys waiting until I had the Ruins completely finished, which was my original goal.  
Anyway, enjoy!

When Grimm catches up to Toriel and Frisk, Frisk is standing in front of a pile of red leaves which lay between two lilac stone staircases that converge at a door that Toriel patiently waits beside. Letting the two children take in the new area at their own pace.

Reaching Frisk’s side, Grimm sees what they can only describe as a melancholic look on the child’s face as Frisk looks at the ruins surrounding them before their expression hardens with determination; to do what, Grimm has no idea. At the same time Grimm hears a faint whisper in the wind, too quiet to make out what was said, and sees a flicker in the surrounding shadows. The child of Nightmare takes these instances and assumes that they are simply the flickering flames of this place that was once a large part of this kingdom before they are captivated by the looming shadow of the ruins much like Frisk was. They wonder what these ruins looked like when they were teeming with life. When the flames of this kingdom burned brightly here instead of flickering on the edge.

One of Grimm’s favorite parts of the endless ritual they are part of is seeing the echoes of kingdoms long gone. There is a kind of morbid beauty to seeing what once stood tall and magnificent felled for one reason or another. A story cut short before its time. 

Their favorite part being performing for the ones left after the catastrophe, the ones left behind, offering levity in such a heavy atmosphere. Providing moments of joy and wonder. Fleeting though they may be.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Frisk asks gently, hesitantly, bringing Grimm’s attention to them. 

“It could be a bit more… Lively,” Grimm replies. “Though I guess it isn’t called the _ Ruins _for nothing.”

“Pff,” Frisk lets out a little laugh and it seems to echo slightly in the small room. “I’m sure we’ll meet some interesting people soon,” Frisk reassures, a knowing smile on their face. 

Grimm passes Frisk and begins to walk up one of the staircases. “We’ll have to explore more to meet these interesting someones then, won’t we?” 

Frisk’s hesitant smile becomes wide and lively as they dash up the stairs after Grimm, shouting, “Hey! Don’t leave me out of this adventure!”

Toriel can’t help but smile a bittersweet smile as Frisk and Grimm playfully racing each other remind her of two different children, so different but so painfully similar. 

* * *

The two children are lead to the next room which features multiple buttons on the floor to their right with a lever behind them and a sign on the far wall to the left. The door between the lever and sign appearing to be locked.

Toriel stops in the middle of the room and faces the two following her. “Welcome to your new home, innocent ones,” Grimm sucks in a breath, moving to correct Toriel. Despite her kind intentions this cannot be any home to Grimm, and they have to find a way back to their parent before their Heart calls for them to continue their duty. 

However, Toriel quickly moves on and Grimm is cut off before they can begin. Toriel seeming not to notice that they were wanting to speak, but Frisk does and sends Grimm a small, sheepish grin. 

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.”

Toriel turns toward the buttons, “The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeyes. One must solve them to move from room to room,” Grimm couldn’t help but be reminded of the many obstacles that would often block their parent’s path, and they shudder when their mind turns to the area of the castle that they had not-so-fondly dubbed The Path of Pain. They had no idea what the Wyrm was thinking when he created that monstrosity of saws and spears. He may have been King but he was definitely no architect.

By the time Grimm was pulled from their thoughts Toriel had finished her explanation and was stepping on the four outer buttons before she pulled the lever. The door opening immediately after, signifying her success in solving the puzzle. She leaves through said door and patiently waits for the two children to follow her into the next room.

Instead of heading out and following Toriel immediately, Grimm reads the sign, hoping to gain some understanding of the puzzles used in the Underground and wondering if they are as deadly as the puzzles in Hallownest. “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road… Pretty straight forward,” Grimm mutters. They then hear the sound of someone talking once again, and once again they are unable to understand what is said. Is this voice from a spirit and not echoes of those gone? 

Grimm shifts their eyes to look around the room for the tell-tale glowing dream catchers that signify someone from one of the spiritual realms being in the physical realm, only for their eyes to fall on the human child as Frisk harshly whispers, “No, I won’t. Be quiet,” to the air with a frustrated, exasperated glare. Their gaze settled on something invisible to even Grimm’s eyes. How curious…

Clearing their throat, Grimm startles Frisk and grabs their attention. 

“Let’s not keep Toriel waiting,” Grimm says.

“Uhm, y-yeah. Let’s go,” with that Frisk hurries out of the room with Grimm following. The Nightmare Child vowing to keep a closer eye on Frisk and determine if and how they are connected to the spirit that Grimm can hear but not see.

* * *

They enter a long walkway with three switches, two of which are obnoxiously labeled, these switches likely being the key to deactivating the spikes at the end of the walkway. The walkway also featuring two bug-made, or monster-made in this case, rivers with small wooden bridges to allow one to cross.

“To make progress here,” Toriel begins, “you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry,” Grimm is not, “I have labeled the ones that you need to flip,” obviously, Grimm wryly thinks. 

Frisk is off as soon as Toriel finishes speaking to flip the first labeled switch.

“Your turn!” Frisk directs to Grimm. “Flip the other one!”

“If you insist,” Grimm says with the utmost sarcasm. Walking as slowly as possible toward the farthest labeled switch.

Quickly, Frisk gets impatient at Grimm’s slow pace and runs behind them and starts to push the other child while trying to stifle their laughter. In response Grimm digs their heels into the ground, the sudden resistance nearly causing Frisk to fall.

Grimm puts one hand on their head and leans against Frisks hands. “Oh no! I have suddenly forgotten how to walk!” They suddenly put all of their weight on Frisk. “Or stand,” Grimm deadpans.

“Are you serious?” Frisk questions between peals of laughter.

“I’m told that I’m actually rather _ Grimm _,” Frisk laughs even harder at the pun with Toriel stifling her own laugh while she watches the two children.

“Okay,” Frisk chuckles breathlessly, “you asked for this.” Grimm lets out a short breath as they hit the floor, Frisk having let go of them.

“Com'on, get up,” Frisk demands, holding out a hand.

“Alright, alright.” 

Grimm takes Frisks hand and feels something flicker between them. Then, when they are back on their feet, Grimm is suddenly aware of a second child floating behind Frisk, looking in the distance in a way that clearly shows that they are lost in thought. The transparent child lacking the dream catchers that accompany spirits that linger.

Grimm lets go of Frisk hand, the new child staying visible, and turns their attention to Frisk, keeping the other human in their periphery. The child looking between Grimm and the other human in surprise.

“Yo-you c-can see her?” Frisk hoarsely whispers, their amber eyes wide, knowing the answer but wanting confirmation nevertheless. The question causing the person in question to turn her attention toward the ones talking about her. Her red eyes widen as she quickly understands the context of the question. 

Crimson meets rose as the green sweatered child asks, “**You can see me?**” in a voice close to breaking. Emotion choking her up.

“Yes,” Grimm replies, keeping their voice low so as to not alert Toriel. “And I have many questions.”

Frisk tugs on their sweater sleeve, not knowing where, or how, to begin. Grimm’s cold gaze, the warmth they had gotten used to gone, making them nervous.

“**Later,** ” the transparent child says, drawing the others’ attention. Her voice steadier than it was a few moments ago. “**We can answer your questions later, but right now we need to finish this puzzle.**”

Grimm takes a deep breath, their cold deminear melting to the warmth they naturally emit. 

“Yes, you’re right,” Grimm assents. “However, could I at least know your name before we continue?”

“**Chara.**”

With a bow, Grimm says, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Before they straighten and heads to flip the, until now, abandoned switch, and then to Toriel and the next room. Frisk’s hesitant steps tip-tapping behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst! [soreimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreimoon/pseuds/soreimoon) you said you wanted to reference me in a story you're thinking about writing in your bookmark, and I say go ahead! You have my permission, and, off topic, I really love your Hollow Knight story! It's really good and I recommend it to anyone else reading this!  
Also, I used a red color chart to distinguish the reds of Chara's and Grimm's eyes. So look up a red color chart, with names, if you're curious about what the difference looks like.


	4. Dummies Are For Talking, Not Setting On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tu-Toriel continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I created a thing that will hopefully make understanding how Grimm's SOUL works (as well as SOULs in general in regards to the denizens of Hallownest) easier. You can find it by using [this link](https://sassysleeper.tumblr.com/post/188055432005/determined-flames-soul-mechanics) and I'll link it again at the bottom if you want to wait 'till after you've read the chapter.

The next room they enter is small compared to the previous ones. The room being barren with the only significant feature of it being a dummy which Toriel stands to the side of.

“As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.”

Instead of trying to correct Toriel once again, Grimm decides to focus on this new information that they have been given. So the name of this kingdom is the Underground, a bit on the nose if you asked Grimm, and the denizens of the Underground are called monsters. Once again Grimm wonders why they have taken the form of a human, especially since it seems as though they would have blended in easily in their normal form. The Heart remains silent on the matter despite Grimm’s mental poking and prodding. The only response they get being abstract feelings with an undertone of exasperation that roughly translates to, “**_Hush Child, be patient._ ** ” Which did nothing to quell Grimm’s curiosity nor make them want to _ hush _. 

However, their plans to continue needling their Heart was cut short as Toriel continues her lecture.

“You will need to be prepared for this situation. However! Worry not, the process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT,” nothing a few fireballs won’t get them out of. They are rather used to being attacked at every corner so Grimm doubts anything from the Underground will surprise them. “While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation,” wait... what? “Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.”

Toriel gestures to the dummy. “Now, I would like you to practice talking to this dummy.”

Frisk hesitantly takes Grimm’s hand while they’re still trying to wrap their mind around Toriel’s lecture and leads them to stand in front of the dummy, not sure how welcome their help will be after how Grimm reacted to Chara but wanting to try regardless.

“I’ll teach you about this since you weren’t there to hear Flowey’s explanation,” Frisk says when they’re all a few feet from the dummy.

“Flowey?” Grimm asks incredulously. They had thought the bugs in Hallownest went by odd names.

“**The flower that tried to kill Frisk, he goes by Flowey,**” Chara answers simply. 

Grimm has no chance to voice their disbelief at the odd name because of a sudden pull on their chest and the world seeming to blackout around the children. The pulling sensation causes them to think that something was wrong with their Heart until the pull stops with a _ pop, _ and they can suddenly feel their Heart stronger than before. Its presence more powerful than it ever is when they are in the physical realm.

“**Never seen a SOUL like that before…**” Chara mutters, drawing Grimm’s attention to the glowing hearts floating in front of both themself and Frisk.

The heart floating before Frisk’s chest being bright red and slightly bloated. The heart seeming to glow brighter in some spots than it does in others. On the other hand, the heart, or SOUL as heart is a bit of a misnomer in this case, in front of Grimm’s chest is comprised of an inverted gray heart that housed an upright red heart at its center. The red of the central heart similar to the red of the nightmare essence that made up the core of Grimm’s being.

Intrinsically, Grimm knows that the inverted heart is the SOUL, if Chara is to believed, of their Heart. That is why Grimm suddenly feels Its presence stronger than ever, because the part that Grimm carries with them is in the physical realm for the first time without Grimm’s body acting as a buffer. However, the only reason the Heart’s SOUL is stable in the physical world is due to Grimm’s own SOUL keeping it anchored. 

“Yeah… weird. Anyway, as she said, that,” Frisk gestures to the heart, “is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!” 

“**And don’t let attacks hit it.**”

“Attacks cause more damage when they hit your SOUL than they do when you’re hit anywhere else.”

Grimm nods along with the explanation, finally letting their eyes wander from their SOUL. What they see is that the room did indeed blackout. Everything turning black and white with Toriel nowhere in sight, likely because she wasn’t involved in the FIGHT. 

Their eyes are then drawn to a set of boxes floating directly before the children that display different words: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Grimm was used to the many ways that kingdoms would change many things, but they had never encountered a system such as this. They were definitely out of their depth. Luckily they had a few guides.

“These,” Frisk gestures widely to the boxes, getting more animated as they gain confidence, “are our OPTIONS. They-”

“**Are pretty self explanatory,** ” Chara interrupts. “**Just tap the one you want to do and go from there. Nothing special.**”

“There’s a bit more to it than _ that _, but I’m sure you can pick it up really fast!” 

Frisk hops in place and gestures once again to the OPTIONS. “Why don’t you try it out now? You don’t need to worry about dodging since it’s just a dummy.” 

Chara chuckles and mutters a “**yeah right,**” at Frisk’s statement before she moves to hover near Grimm.

“**You encountered the Dummy, what’cha gonna do?**”

Despite their reservations, Grimm decides to trust what Toriel said about not FIGHTing as she was the one most used to this place. Besides, they only fought in Hallownest against others when they had no choice. So Grimm hovers their hand over the ACT button, and then pushes it down.

Two new options appear while the others move back: “check” and “talk”. Not wanting to drag this out much longer, Grimm forgoes checking the dummy and instead selects talk.

“This is a first, I’ve only ever burned dummies like you before. Never tried to have a conversation with one before.” Frisk stifles a laugh behind their hand. 

“**It doesn’t seem much for conversation,** ” Chara sarcastically says with a smirk. “**Toriel seems happy with you, and a little concerned about the burning comment.**”

Just like that the world goes back to color, Toriel appearing by the door with a wide smile on her face. 

“Very good!” Toriel says to the children she can see. “You are very good! Although,” she looks seriously at Grimm, “I don’t know how humans treat dummies on the surface, however, here we do not hurt them unless we have their consent, and even then we don’t hurt them too heavily.” 

Her face softens after the short lecture. “Do you understand?”

Although they don’t understand why dummies are significant to monsters, Grimm does understand that, even if they are weird to them, they should follow the customs of the kingdom. So they nod and say, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Toriel says with a smile. She then softly rubs Grimm’s head, bringing to Grimm’s mind a memory of when a certain bug did the same in a ruined city that never stopped crying.

“Now, let us continue.”

With that Toriel enters the next room with Grimm, Frisk, and Chara following. 

* * *

“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?” Toriel wonders out loud as she leads the children down a long, winding path.

“**Pfft, definitely not this one,**” Chara states with a smile.

Grimm sends her a confused glance, not able to verbally ask for an explanation with Toriel so close, but all she does is smirk at Grimm. In this exchange, Grimm misses how Frisk nods in agreement to Chara’s statement.

The children are suddenly stopped when the world suddenly turns black and white and an encounter begins.

“**Froggit runs into you,**” Chara provides. 

“Why don’t you take the reins this time?” Grimm asks Frisk. 

“Why don’t we take turns?” Frisk suggests. “We can switch with every encounter, and if one of us needs a break then we can tag out.”

“A pas de deux of sorts. I’m not opposed to sharing the spotlight,” Grimm agrees, glad to be fighting with someone rather than against. The latter being more common than they want. 

“More like wrestling to me, but to each their own,” Frisk says evenly, more than used to eccentricity at this point, and immediately selects ACT and then compliment.

“You have such pretty eyes! They’re so expressive and they sparkle like the night sky!” 

In response the Froggit blushes deeply with an embarrassed ribbit.

“**Froggit didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyway,**” exasperation thickly layers Chara’s voice. 

Toriel then adds herself to the encounter and glares at the Froggit until it hops away, sweating in fear of the bigger monster, and the encounter ends.

“Now, let us continue on our way,” Toriel says.

A little farther and they pass a sign reading “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint,” and past the sign resides a bridge of spikes over, presumably deep, water. The spike bridge reminding Grimm, once again, of the Path of Pain and numerous saws and spikes scattered throughout the White Palace.

“This is the puzzle, but…” Toriel contimplaits. “Here,” she holds out a hand to the two living children, “take my hand for a moment.”

Frisk grabs the furry paw instantly and Grimm follows Frisk’s lead at a more hesitant pace. Not used to holding hands with anyone. The only time they would be willing to being when they don’t have hands to hold with. There are few they feel they can be affectionate with, and of those few they aren’t aware of how receptive they would be to affectionate gestures, especially when Grimm is something close to a god even as a child. 

The troupe was their family in every way but blood, but connected even deeper through Nightmare and Flame. They are people who had chosen to leave their pasts behind and join Grimm in their eternal service to their Heart. They could leave at any time they wished, and Grimm would not despise them for doing so even if it would cause them grave sadness, yet they stayed by Grimm’s side even though they had to suffer through their endless deaths. Death is death regardless if the person eventually comes back. However, they are still people that have come to Grimm to escape from the tragedies of their pasts, and Grimm would not wish for them to suffer more due to them and their deaths. So Grimm tries to keep them at a distance, even if they are not always successful.

All of this is to say that Grimm is unused to physical affections such as hand holding, and by the time that Toriel crossed the spike bridge with the children and released their hands Grimm was reluctant to let go. Although they let their hand drop regardless when Toriel released them.

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,” the woman explains her previous actions, and Grimm agrees with her wholeheartedly in this particular circumstance.

* * *

Toriel stops immediately after they all enter the next room, a massive but straight hallway, and turns to face the children.

“You have done excellently thus far, my children. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you…” given what her last task for them was, Grimm isn’t expecting anything they can’t handle. “I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” 

And just like that Toriel quickly took off to the end of the hallway, leaving the children staring after her retreating figure.

Grimm turns to Frisk and Chara with a confused expression on their face, not used to Toriel’s heavy coddling. Frisk simply smiles and shrugs in response while Chara continues looking in the direction Toriel disappeared to. 

“Com'on, it’s a long walk to the end,” Frisk says, and with a nod from Grimm, Grimm and Frisk begin walking down the long hallway, side by side.

The three children are barely halfway toward the end when Grimm becomes bored of the silent walking, and lets out a sigh, adding some flame to it out of habit. 

“**How are you able to do that?**” Chara suddenly asks. 

Grimm tilts their head, not entirely sure about what the girl was talking about.

“**Make fire. Like you did when you attacked Flowey and just now,**” Chara expands. Frisk nods, turning their head to look at Grimm, also wondering how, the assumed, human could do such things.

“I’ve always been able to do simple tricks such as that,” Grimm answers honestly.

“**But ** ** _how_ ** **?**”

“How about a trade?” Grimm proposes. “When I am able to ask my questions, I will answer your questions.”

“Like twenty questions!” Frisk supplies. The other two children just looked blankly at the blue and purple striped child as they didn’t know the game, one having died before its invention and the other having never encountered it in their travels. 

“It’s a game where one person asks a question, another answers, and then the other person asks a question. Normally each person asks twenty questions, but people don’t always follow that rule,” Frisk explains, surprised Grimm didn’t know the game but not so surprised Chara didn’t.

“Then, yes,” Grimm agrees. “Exactly like twenty questions. What do you say? Deal?” 

“**Deal.**”

Grimm would have shaken her hand, but quickly after the deal was struck they reached the end of the room and could clearly see Toriel standing behind a pillar. Attempting, poorly, to hide.

Seeing that the children had reached her, Toriel comes out from behind the pillar and greets them.

“Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me,” she smiles softly at them. “However, there was an important reason behind this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone with each other for a while. Please remain here,” she implores the children. “It is dangerous to explore by yourselves.”

Her eyes then light up. “I have an idea,” she digs around inside her robes. “I will give you a cellphone. Apologies, but I only the one,” she hands the phone to Frisk who was standing closer to her. “If you have a need for anything, just call.”

She turns back toward the children right before exiting. “Be good, alright?”

And just like that Toriel was gone, leaving the three children standing in the hallway.

“Soooo,” Frisk begins. “Twenty questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to tumblr post about Hollow Knight character's SOULs](https://sassysleeper.tumblr.com/post/188055432005/determined-flames-soul-mechanics)
> 
> Why didn't Grimm notice the world blacking out when fighting Flowey? b/c it happened in a dark cavern and they were more concerned with getting themself and Frisk out of the situation. That's also why they didn't notice Frisk's SOUL.  
Their SOUL also didn't come out at that time because they forced their way into the FIGHT. 
> 
> What’s that about the dummies and consent? It appears that all of the dummies are inhabited by ghosts. The one in front of Undyne's house is Mad Dummy and they make reference to the player saying something to their cousin in their fight. So the dummies are monsters in their own right, but still like to be used for their function? I don't know...
> 
> If you have any questions, ask! I will answer as long as it doesn't lead to a spoiler in this story, and if it does I'll still try my best without giving anything away!


	5. Questions & Few Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of twenty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a night. It's 2:20 a.m. as I'm writing this.  
At least I managed to get this out...

“**Why can you do magic?** ” the question is out of Chara’s mouth moments after Frisk’s hesitant suggestion. “**Human’s had lost the ability to do magic when ** ** _I_ ** ** was alive, so why can ** ** _you_ ** **?**”

“Because I’m _ not _ human,” Grimm says, as if the fact they weren’t human was clear as day. Neglecting the fact that they had the form of a human at that moment.

“**Then ** ** _what are you?_ **” Chara asks, throwing her arms out dramatically to express her exasperation and confusion.

“I believe you’re turn has ended, correct?” Grimm’s focus shifts to Frisk at the question, wanting their confirmation due to their inexperience with the game.

“Yeah,” Frisk murmurs, their focus on Chara who looked like she would be steaming from the ears if she could, her teeth clenched in frustration. “Why don’t you go next, then me, and then back to Chara?”

Grimm nods their assent and then settles on the ground, certain that the game would be going on for a while and wanting to be comfortable. Frisk follows and sits opposite Grimm, Chara continuing to float at Frisk’s side, so that they faced each other, the nervousness that lingered in Frisk due to the events from the other room pushed aside to make room for their excitement. Chara and Frisk felt their file save with Frisk’s rising determination to learn more about their new friend.

“How are you two connected?” Grimm questions, they would have asked what Chara was herself, she definitely wasn’t a ghost or spirit, the lack of visible connection to either the Nightmare or Dream realms evidence of that, but they had a feeling she didn’t know she was for certain either.

Frisk flinches, their eyes widening as memories of dust falling like snow onto a red scarf and a knife cutting down <strike>**_whoever got in their way_**</strike> those unfortunate enough to run into them flashing before their eyes. They feel as though their lungs are collapsing with how hard and quick their breath is coming and it becomes even harder to breathe when they can suddenly taste the bitter dust on their tongue, every breath drawing more of the gray remains into their mouth and into their lungs. **_And they can’t stop, they can’t fight it. But then a choice. And they chose to-_**

Distantly, they feel a hand, cold with little mass, on their shoulder and a voice speaking to them, distorted by the panic that drowns them like frozen water, unable to surface. Then something warmer grabs their hand and they’re suddenly aware again. The waking nightmare gone as if it had never happened. 

They frantically look around and see the, thankfully dust free, Ruins and Chara gently holding their shoulder, a worried look on her face, while their hand grips Grimm’s tightly, the warmth they give off chasing off the last of the cold that clings to Frisk.

Chara keeps their eyes on Frisk, reassuring herself that Frisk is okay, and answers softly, “**Something happened, I-I don’t know what and Frisk won’t tell me, and Frisk sold me their SOUL. So now I’m stuck with them,**” the fondness in her voice suggesting that she doesn’t mind despite the airs she puts on.

“**Are you okay?**”

“Yu-yup. I’m j-just fi-fine. It’s muh-my turn r-right?” Frisk doesn’t wait for an answer, instead focusing on the game to distance themself from the painful memories so that they can be buried once again. “I-if you’re not hu-human, then what are you?” their voice finally starting to steady as their tongue stops feeling like lead in their mouth.

Grimm squeezes Frisk’s hand, but doesn’t pull it away, using the contact and their powers over nightmares to keep Frisk’s at bay. 

“I’m a bug.” Getting two identical looks of confusion, Grimm expands their answer. “The bugs I’m talking about are very similar to monsters, from what I understand about monsters at least. I can simply change my form, which is why I currently appear to be human.”

Stars appear in Frisk’s eyes, they imagine a magical girl, or magical child, sequence where Grimm transforms from an average, everyday human into an amazingly awesome bug-monster-thing with fire magic (they realize they may be spending too much time with Alphys and Undyne watching anime but they don’t particularly care). 

“Can I see? Can I see? Can I see!?” they virtually vibrate in place in their excitement, the memories well and truly buried at this point.

Grimm smiles indulgently at Frisk, relieved they’re bouncing back as well as they are, that the nightmares aren’t affecting them as much, “I have to keep this form for now, however, you will be the first to see me when I change back.”

Their disappointment is clear on their face, but they accept Grimm’s compromise regardless.

“**My turn! Wh-**” Chara’s question is rudely cut off by a ringing that originates from Frisk’s pocket.

Frisk digs around their pockets and brings out the phone Toriel gave them, answering it and putting it on speaker so that Chara and Grimm can hear.

“_Hello… This is Toriel. I found what I was looking for, but before I could take it… a small, white puppy snachted it away. How odd. Do dogs even _ ** _like_ ** _ flour? Err, that is an unrelated question, of course. It will take a little longer. Please understand, _” with her piece said, Toriel hangs up to, presumably, catch the dog.

“**Huh, didn’t know that would happen…**” Chara mumbles distractedly, the two humans having never stayed in the hallway for so long before.

“**Anyway! Why did you climb Mt. Ebott?**”

“I didn’t,” Grimm says bitterly, still upset at their parent’s rash decision. “My parent dropped me down here because they stupidly thought I wouldn’t want to stay and help them,” their voice drops into a whisper, as if their telling a secret, “Now I’m trying to find a way back to them. I can find a way to help them if they just let me…”

Frisk lightly squeezes Grimm’s hand, which they still hold lightly in their grip, offering the firebug reassurance. Understanding Grimm’s want to help someone very important to them, after all, that is the very reason as to why they haven’t given up despite being pulled into this cycle again and again.

“My turn now, yes?” Grimm quickly says to deflect the human children’s attention. They direct their gaze to Frisk, “Are you aware that you’re a vessel?”

“A what?” Frisk tilts their head to the side. “That can be my turn’s question,” they add dismissively. 

“A vessel is someone or something that acts as a, for lack of a better word, tool,” the word leaves a bitter taste in Grimm’s mouth, “for another being that needs the vessel in order to interact with a world that the being cannot normally access,” Grimm moves their gaze to have both children in their sights. “You both share your SOUL, Frisk, and therefore you should be able to let Chara take control,” Frisk’s hand tightens around Grimm’s and then purposely loosens, “of your body so that she can interact with what she normally can’t.”

Chara’s eyes are wide with surprise and wonder, thinking about all that she could do if she could actually _ touch _ things (she could hug her mom again…). 

“**How would we do that? What do we have to do to share their body?**”

Grimm shrugs their shoulders. “It’s different for every pair. Vessels are made for various purposes for various different beings, so it would be impossible for me to determine which method you should use. All the advice I can give is to just try whatever comes to mind and use trial and error from there.”

Before Grimm could even think of a question the phone rings once again. Frisk picks it up with less fumbling than the first time it rang.

“_ ....” _

The children look at each other in confusion, wondering why Toriel isn’t saying anything.

“Hello?” Frisk questions tentatively. The only answer they receive is a few light snores, obviously not Toriel.

“**Kinda sounds like a dog is sleeping on the phone,**” Chara voices her observation.

A distant voice is heard on the other end of the line, “_Helloooo? Little puppy…? Where are you? I will give you a nice pat on the head! _” 

The light snoring pauses at the bribe, “_... if you return my cellphone, _” only to promptly resume. The phone clicks as the call ends shortly after, the dog likely having hit the end call button.

“**Gah! I’m tired of this game! Ma-Toriel is obviously going to be stuck hunting down a dog for a while, let’s just go on already!**” Chara exclaims, more stressed about Frisk’s panic attack and what she learned than truly angry. She’s always been good at turning stress into anger.

Frisk smiles at Chara, seeing right through her. “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

They let go of Grimm’s hand and stood up, Grimm following shortly after, and the three children took their first steps into the next room. However, before they could look around the phone rang once again, and was picked up.

“_Hello? Hello? This is Toriel. My apologies, a strange dog kidnapped my phone. So if you called, I could not have helped you. However I have recovered it. And you are still in that room, are you not? _ ” Frisk takes a large and purposeful step back before saying that they are, indeed, still in that room. “_What good children you are. There a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourselves. Be good, alright? _”

“**She worries way too much,** ” the tone she uses makes it obvious that she’s not exactly complaining. Rather, her tone is equally fond and exasperated with a hint of melancholy. “**Com'on, let’s make some progress already.**”

“Too the leaf pile!” Frisk grabs Grimm’s arm after their exclamation and drag them to the leaf pile not far from them.

Frisk begins to jump and crinkle the leaves, however Grimm grabs their hands and starts to lead them in a simple dance instead. Mostly quickly turning in circles with Grimm twirling Frisk every now and again. They both laugh as they kick up leaves in their impromptu dance which finally settle back onto the ground when Grimm dips Frisk and the dance comes to an end with both of them breathless from laughing. 

Only for Grimm to suddenly drop Frisk onto the soft leaves and follows Frisk on the leaves shortly after laughing.

*** Dancing in the leaves with a new friend fills you with DETERMINATION**

*** Files Frisk and Grimm saved**


	6. The Shadows Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1, Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH sorry that I wasn't able to add another chapter in such a long time! School and depression decided to kick me in the ass, but now finales week is over and I have a ton of free time! Hopefully I'll be able to get a backlog or something if I can stop myself from posting as soon as something is done...  
Also, looklooklook! I GOT [FANART!!!](https://sassysleeper.tumblr.com/post/188386775555/so-i-re-read-your-fic-and-i-made-some-fan-art)

***Loading file #!*@%$**

***...**

***Access denied**

***Loading file #!*@%$**

***...**

***Access denied**

***Access denied**

***Access deni-**

***Access de-**

***Acce-**

**“****_StOP tRYinG To sToP mE oLD MaN!!_ ** **”**

**I AM **

**AFRAID **

**THAT I CANNOT. **

**“****_You can’t keep me trapped here forever!_** **_I will get out of here. Just watch me._****”**

**I HAVE NO ASSUMPTIONS THAT THIS CAN CONTINUE ENDLESSLY. **

**HOWEVER,**

**IT DOESN’T HAVE TO. **

**“****_That new anomaly can’t stop me. You’re going senile in your old age if you think otherwise._ ** **”**

**PERHAPS**

**OR**

**PERHAPS NOT. **

***You have exceeded your maximum limit of attempts to access file #!*@%$ **

***This file has been locked for 24 hours and will not be accessible until the timer hits zero**

**“****_AAARRGH!!!_ ** **”**

* * *

The man that was but now isn’t walks, as much as one can in this place, toward a newly formed source of void. In this nothing it was rare for anything to form, but it amused the man that more began happening in this nothing after he had cracked open and door and got locked on the other side. 

He hypothesizes that the awareness of the Void by those with no connection to it may have made it _ stronger _, however he, quite unfortunately, was unable to test it. After all, he had to make use of the inky black to piece himself back together back into some semblance of what he used to be. Even his poor assistant had been tainted, even if only slightly.

An indeterminate amount of time passes until the man runs into the source that he had been searching for, rather literally for that matter. It had blended into the surrounding black, as if the being was part of it, and the man hadn’t noticed anything amiss until it was too late and he hit the being like a wall at full force to then fall onto the negative space that constituted the ground.

The man gathers his bearings only to once again be knocked off balance, this time mentally, when he peers up only to see eight glowing eyes. His own eyes adjust and he is soon able to distinguish the enormous being from the surrounding nothing. Four arms lay on the invisible ground, upon those arms rest a head topped with branching horns, and a number of void tendrils that originated from the being’s back sway in an imaginary wind - always ready to strike at any sign of a threat. 

The aforementioned eyes lazily watch the man as he studies them, knowing that he could not pose them any threat, especially when he had willingly allowed portions of their aspect to merge with his being, his SOUL. With their recently gained knowledge the Lord of Shades knew that the merging of their aspect of Void with his being meant that he had essentially become their prophet. A chosen of Void as one who was separate from their influence but is now seeped in it. 

**WELL… **

The air vibrated at a frequency that allowed the Shade Lord to hear the monster’s unspoken words as summoned white hands make strange gestures in the air.

**THIS IS CERTAINLY NOT SOMETHING THAT I WAS EXPECTING.**

**COULD I **

**PERHAPS**

** ASK YOU ** **SOME QUESTIONS?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FANART!!!](https://sassysleeper.tumblr.com/post/188386775555/so-i-re-read-your-fic-and-i-made-some-fan-art)


	7. Down the Red Leaf Littered Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way there (to Toriel's house)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha weren't expecting this!! :D  
A little thank you for being patient. Also I didn't want to leave you guys with only a 500 word chapter after over a month, so I quickly wrote up this one as well so you get ~2,000 words (5/6 pages) instead.

They laid on the leaf pile for a few minutes, before they were rudely interrupted by their resident ghost.

“**Get up already! We’ve barely made any progress and there’s still a long trip to get to Toriel’s house,**” she floated above them with her arms crossed, not really blocking the light which filtered through her translucent form but trying her hardest nonetheless. 

She couldn’t believe how _ slow _ they were going. When she had become bound to their SOUL Frisk had already known more or less everything that could or would happen; apparently having already gone through a fair number of resets. So the two never really lingered anywhere. But now they were taking _ forever _ just getting to the next room. She couldn’t take this slow pace!

“Hmmm,” Grimm hummed, pretending to think about it. “Five more minutes.”

Chara huffed, “**How about five more ** ** _seconds?_ **” she asks sarcastically.

Grimm grabs her sweater sleeve, shocking her because even Frisk could only touch her every so often. Neither were sure why their hand would sometimes go through her like air and sometimes manage to grasp her as if she was still alive. After a few awkward times when Frisk reached out to her only to grab air they had stopped trying so often and often hesitated before trying.

Using their grip on her sleeve Grimm pulls the specter down onto the leaf pile to rest between them and Frisk, quickly putting an arm over her in a lazy cuddle so that she couldn’t get up.

“Five more minutes.”

Frisk giggles at them and, after a moment of hesitation, puts their arm around Chara as well; making the ghost the center of a cuddle sandwich.

“Five more minutes?” Frisk aks, wanting to stay in this calm moment for just a little longer. It wouldn’t be long before they would have to run around the Underground with barely a rest. They love their family and friends, but the road to the end could be so very tiring.

“**Ugh! Fine! You win you gremlins, five more minutes.**”

“Do you mean _ grimm- _lins?” Grimm asks with a smirk.

Chara struggles in their grip, trying to get out of the cuddle pile.

“**No. Nope. I’m done. Forget five minutes, we’re leaving now.**”

“Alright, alright. We’re leaving,” Frisk says while laughing. Getting up and heading toward the door frame directly above the leaf pile. “Let’s go in here first!”

Grimm follows Frisk and Chara into the, rather small and barren, room. The only interesting feature being a glass bowl on some sort of pedestal with a plaque that read, ‘Take one.’

Frisk reached up and grabbed a piece of candy, putting it in their pocket. “One for me,” another one that disappears in into their pocket. “One for Chara,” and a last one that they hold out to Grimm with a smile. “And one for Grimm.”

Grimm gingerly takes the candy, inspecting the circular shape of it through the wrapping. It was always so fascinating to see what a Kingdom could do with its resources. To see what they could make and combine with what they had. Although it was more amusing to see something new that one Kingdom would make with the same resource that other Kingdoms had. The ingenuity of aware creatures will never cease to fascinate and amuse them, however, that could simply be their Heart’s feelings trickling down to them.

“Have you never seen candy before?” Frisk questions Grimm, noticing their intense scrutiny of the small morsel. 

“I’ve seen something similar before,” Grimm says, retracting the hand with the candy into their cloak.

“**_Come on_ ** ** already, let’s get going.**”

Chara floats out of the room, not waiting any longer for the two living children. Frisk looks at Grimm with a smile and a shrug and they both follow Chara to continue their journey into the Underground.

* * *

Their journey is a blur to Grimm as Frisk leads them through various rooms with many different puzzles. The three fall through many floors, and pick up a ribbon which Frisk ties around the collar of Grimm’s cloak. Grimm makes a Whimsun fly away in fear after saying that it was ‘cute enough to eat,’ while Frisk pushes a rock onto a button and deactivating some spikes blocking their way.

Frisk leads the way across a weak floor and the three only fall twice, with Frisk ending up in one staring contest with a Loox that they win because they never opened their eyes, before making it to the other side and encounter three rocks in the next room. Grimm quickly grows frustrated at the rock that would constantly move off the button, the only reason said rock didn’t end up in the river nearby being Frisk’s calming presence and Chara’s laughter at their struggle with the rock distracting Grimm.

After barely resisting the temptation to throw the infuriating rock into the river the three walk through a small hall with a slice of cheese stuck to a table and a mouse hole. Frisk stops for a second beside the table, seemingly looking at nothing, before they enter the next room where a ghost blocks their way.

Once again, Grimm is left stumped because something that is obviously a ghost is once again not associated to Dream or Nightmare. However, looking closer at the monster, Grimm realizes that it falls in between the spiritual and physical realms. Not truly connected to either, but with the possibility to move fully into either should they wish. Different to Chara whose only connection to the physical realm being Frisk, who unknowing keeps either Dream or Nightmare from claiming her. Grimm briefly wonders if the ability to choose is due to the ghost being a monster, but quickly loses their train of thought when the monster begins the say ‘z,’ repeatedly; causing Frisk to shake with suppressed giggles.

Said suppressed giggles turning into barely suppressed laughter when the monster quietly asks, “are they gone yet?”

“**Yeah, we’re not getting anywhere without an encounter,**” Chara shifts her attention to Grimm. “**It’s your turn now, yeah?**”

“Yes, so it would seem,” Grimm says as they walk close enough to the monster to begin the encounter.

The world fades and the monster gets up from laying on the ground to float across from Grimm. Just like with their past encounters, Grimm immediately becomes aware of the name of their opponent, Napstablook in this case. 

Complementing having had the most success, and they are counting the Whimsun since it still ended the FIGHT peacefully, they decide to be honest when they say, “I find you absolutely fascinating.” 

“oh… i would just weigh you down…” Napstablook replies before tearing up. Their tears becoming bullets that Grimm has to dodge.

They have some difficulty when the tear bullets begin to surround them and end up getting hit for the first time when they have no more room to avoid Napstablook’s bullets. The beat that always echoes in their ears from their Heart becomes louder as pain that they only vaguely remember from another perspective right before they fully consumed their Father. When ‘they’ were ‘he’ and he danced for the last time with Shadow with their Heart as the only witness to his demise and rebirth. A deep pain without equal that shakes them to their core.

Something that they will have to get used to, because as confident as they are in their abilities they know that they cannot complete their journey without stumbling their steps on occasion. 

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself dear. If anything you would only help me rise higher,” Grimm says once they get their bearings again, thankful for the turn system this world operates on, and unable to avoid making a small joke based on Napstablook’s floating.

“heh…”

This time Grimm is more prepared for Napstablook’s bullets, but doesn’t end up having anything to dodge because Napstablook ends their turn with a quiet, “not really feeling up to it right now… sorry…”

“No need to be sorry,” Grimm says with a slight shake of their head and a small smile. “It happens to all of us.”

“let me try…” Napstablook begins to cry again, but instead of raining down on Grimm they float up above Napstablook and converge together to form a top hat. “i call it ‘dapper blook’... do you like it?”

“It certainly makes you look dapper, but I’d be happy to have you as a dance partner, hat or no hat.”

“oh no…”

Color returns to the world as the encounter ends, and Grimm finds themself still across from the timid ghost who begins to talk to themself.

“i usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today i met some nice people… oh… sorry i’m rambling again. i’ll get out of your way,” and just like that Napstablook disappears.


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are staying safe. Unfortunately, my classes are still happening even if it's exclusively online. So even though I'm stuck at home I don't have anymore free time than I did before.  
But hey! Hope this chapter brightened your "spirits" up some!

“That ghost is unreasonably adorable,” are the first words out of Grimm’s mouth after Napstablook fades away. They had met many people during their long lifetimes, but they don’t think they’ve ever met someone so charismatic yet so self deprecating before Napstablook.

“I know!” Frisk agrees enthusiastically. “They’re such a boo-tiful sweetheart!”

“**They’re so sickly sweet it almost makes me feel alive again,**” Chara says, not unkindly, and upon hearing Frisk’s delighted gasp and processing her words she starts to float to the door directly in front of their group, trying to stop Frisk before they make any comment. “**Anyway let’s get go-**”

“Was that a pun?” Frisk pushes in delight, chasing Chara’s floating form. “Have you finally succumbed to the pun? Come on! It’s more fun when the puns are a-pun-dent!”

Grimm can’t keep a smile off their face as they follow Frisk in tormenting Chara. “Indeed,” Chara mutters a quiet ‘**oh no not you too**’ as Grimm continues, “everything is more enjoyable when the puns are pun-limited.”

“**What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?**” Chara says despairingly before a look of dawning horror slowly crawls across her face. She stops dead in her tracks in the middle of the new rooms, a small space with not much more than a sign and a few cobwebs in it.

Frisk takes one look at her face and the laughter they had been valiantly holding in tumbles out. They would have thought that Chara had died again from the look of abject horror on her face. Chara had always only tolerated all the puns they encountered in their journey(s) with tolerance or wry amusement even if she always acted like they were something vile, and the few times that she laughed at a pun her laughter was always tinted with guilt. As if she was ashamed of enjoying them. And just like any other time Frisk saw a friend in need they decided to stick their nose in her business and made it their job to help Chara enjoy the puns she won’t let herself delight in. It’s the only thing they can do until Chara tells them why she’s depraving herself of something she adores. It makes them happy that they got Chara to pun, even if it was accidental.

“**Just buy some freaking spider donuts already!**” Chara says, angrily pointing at the spiderwebs.

“Alright, alright,” Frisk backs down with a lazy smile, the look on their face promising that while they’ve stopped for now the puns will continue later.

Chara takes one look at that smile and gives a prolonged groan as she drags her hand down her face. “**Stop. Imitating. That smiley trashbag.**”

“What _ ever _could you mean?” Frisk asks with an innocent flutter of their eyelashes as they drop 14G on the smaller web. 

Grimm watches in fascination as spiders, creatures similar to the lost weavers of Hallownest, take the gold coins and web down two very appetizing donuts to Frisk. The two continue to bicker back and forth, and Grimm couldn’t help the way their metaphorical heart warmed at the sight. Becoming fond of the two children like they were of their troupe.

They wonder how their troupe is doing, it is not often - though not uncommon either - that they decide to stay with their summoner after the ritual, and whenever they do it’s always a coin toss on whether their troupe is tearing each other apart or not in their absence (Divine is no longer allowed to lead the troupe without supervision).

Well, enough worrying. Their troupe will be fine enough in their absence, but right now, they have a mission…

“**Ugh!**” Chara turns away from Frisk, who admits to themself that they _ may _ have gone a bit overboard in teasing the spirit. But they couldn’t help it! She’s so fun to tease, and she’s one friend who won’t forget them. “**I’m done with this conver… What the? Where did you even?**”

Frisk turns to see what has Chara so confused, and has to blink to make sure they aren’t seeing things. And nope. Their eyes are working just fine. Grimm is definitely standing by the spider’s webs with an entire pile of spider donuts in their arms. The spiders behind Grimm seem to be very pleased with the small, but rather significant, pile of G weighing down their web if their jumping was anything to go by. Frisk can’t help but think that _ maybe _they could skip fighting Muffet if word of Grimm’s wonderful service (read: spending) managed to reach her before they did. 

“...Can all of that even fit in your inventory?”

Instead of answering their question, Grimm somehow closes their cloak even though their arms are full, and when their arms reappear the pile of spider donuts had become a single donut. Which they began to eat as they walked out of the room.

“**What?**”

Frisk shrugs, confused but so used to eccentric characters by now that they dropped the matter for now. They can try to find out what Grimm did with all those donuts later (there’s no way they managed to stuff all them into their inventory).

“Are you coming or not?”

At Grimm’s question, Chara and Frisk catch up to Grimm while Chara calls, “**How did you do that?!**”

* * *

The trio continue through room after room. They talk to Froggits and fall down a lot of holes, the latter of which Frisk enjoys while Grimm laments not having their wings in this form. They find Napstablook in one such hole, having forgotten that ghosts could fly. In another they find a ribbon which Grimm uses to give Frisk a ponytail, causing Frisk to playfully pose and wink at Grimm.

Another room, another puzzle. Frisk leads the way through it without looking at the clue. Pushing the correct button in every room without any hesitation. Grimm watches and wonders.

* * *

The closer they get, the more excited Frisk becomes. So excited that they grabbed Grimm’s hand and started dragging them along. They’re nearly home. They never stay for long, but it’s still home to them. They hate leaving Toriel every time, but there are others that they have to help, and their family isn’t complete without them. And now they have a new family member! 

Grimm may have been cold and distant when they first met, but the other child (bug? That’s what they said they were…) seems to have warmed up to both Frisk and Chara. And they can see Chara! Frisk doesn’t care why Grimm can, as long as it means that Chara can have another friend Frisk can deal without knowing why.

Soon enough, they spot a bare black tree and start to pull Grimm into a run, much to the small vessel’s indignation at the sudden pull, to get to it that much faster.

As soon as they reach the tree they spot Toriel pull out her phone, only to put it away when she hears Frisk’s phone ring and spot the two corporeal children. Who she quickly hurries to, worried about them.

“How did you get here, my children?” She asks worriedly. “Did you get hurt?”

“Just some scraps and bruises,” Frisk answers with a huge smile. They’ll never get tired of the feeling of being _ cared for _by someone.

“That’s good,” Toriel breaths in relief. “But allow me to heal you in any case.” While she does so she asks Grimm, “How about you my child? Are you injured?”

“I’m perfectly fine, but thank you.”

“I’m glad, and you are very welcome,” she, much to Grimm’s visible shock, gently rubs her hand over Grimm’s head.

The large goat monster sighs. “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this…”

“Surprise us?” Grimm asks cautiously. Surprises were never a good thing in their troupe, even if the troupe had good intentions. Surprises were even less of a good thing in Hallownest (the Wyrm's collection of buzzsaws were a particularly bad surprise). 

“Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer,” she turns around and starts walking to the small house that was behind her. “Come along, small ones.”

The procession of children follow her, but while Chara and Grimm follow the motherly monster into the house, Frisk lingers outside.

Looking at the small house, Frisk thinks about how lonely Toriel must feel. Waiting for fallen children who always leave her to never return.

Well, Frisk will stop that cycle. They’ll come back to her, and they’ll come back with more people than Toriel will know what to do with.

They’ll bring their family back together again, and this time with more additions. They’re DETERMINED to.

***File saved.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing with Grimm's cloak and the donuts is a reference to a joke I've come across in some HK fanfics where Little Ghost is able to carry a ridiculous number of things in their cloak. Little Grimm has inherited this power.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants, they can follow me on tumblr at [sassysleeper](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysleeper)


End file.
